


Ten Jeden, Jedyny Raz

by SkarpetkaMroku



Series: Tales of Captain and Sith [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: 'i believe you know how i feel about you my lord', F/M, Quinn ty draniu, Taris, Ten przeklęty schron, pocałunek chyba, ponieważ te słowa dręczą mnie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkarpetkaMroku/pseuds/SkarpetkaMroku
Summary: W porywie emocji Quinn, pozwolił sobie na to jedno, jedyne wyzwanie. Teraz jednak gdy są bezpieczni, żałuje swoich słów i prosi by jego Pani zapomniała o jego wybuchu. Lord Shevres ma całkowicie inny pomysł.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nigdy nie sądziłam, że można jednocześnie kochać i nienawidzić bohatera. Ale Quinn... Quinn uświadomił mnie, że to możliwe. Dlaczego Quinn? Dlaczego?!  
> Poza tym pozwoliłam sobie na przetłumaczenie zwrotu 'my lord' na 'moja pani'. Nie brzmi to nawet w połowie tak dobrze ani nie jest nawet w połowie tak elastyczne, ale niestety.

 Shevres wypuściła głębokie westchnięcie wysiłku, zsuwając się po ścianie na podłogę, przy akompaniamencie ciała generała upadającego na ziemię. Quinn podążył za nią, wdzięczny, za to, że mógł w ten sposób zamaskować swoje trzęsące się nogi.

Oczywiście, ufał jej na tyle, że mimo zegara odliczającego, nie minuty, a sekundy do eksplozji, pozostać przy jej boku, gdy trudziła się z hasłami zamiast wyciągnąć ich stamtąd. Jednakże mimo wszystko ta sekunda, która dzieliła go od śmierci zdecydowanie nie sprawiała, że odzyskiwał władzę w nogach.

Oparł plecy o ścianę spoglądając na swojego Lorda. Shevres mogła być Sithem, potężnym i niepokonanym, ale nawet ona schowała głowę między swoje podciągnięte do klatki piersiowej kolana, próbując uspokoić oddech.

Obserwowanie jej tak wrażliwej, podatnej na zranienia było czymś niespotykanym i Quinn przełknął nerwowo, zdając sobie sprawę jak wielkim zaufaniem darzyła go ukazując mu się w tym stanie. Z jednej strony sprawiało to, że jego policzki płonęły z zaskoczenia i pewnej dawki nieznanej mu radości, z drugiej strony jednak czuł obrzydzenie na końcu swojego języka. Sam wiedział doskonale, że nie zasługiwał na jej zaufanie.

Wyprostował się, opierając o ścianę, koncentrując się na wysłuchiwaniu odgłosów kroków, posiłków, które wezwali, pewny, że mimo iż okazywała mu zaufanie, nie chciałaby pokazać się tak skulona nikomu innemu, czy raczej, nie ważne czy byliby to wrogowie czy nie, w danej chwili skróciłaby o głowę, każdego kto wszedłby do schronu.

Po krótkiej chwili obopólnej ciszy, obrócił głowę spoglądając na nią, by z zaskoczeniem odkryć, że oparła policzek o kolana i przygląda mu się w milczeniu nieokreślonym wzrokiem.

-Quinn. - powiedziała spokojnie i kapitan drgnął nerwowo, zaskoczony brakiem tytułu. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że ilekroć zwracała się do niego nie w służbowych sprawach, pomijała jego rangę używając po prostu nazwiska.

-Moja pani? - spytał oblizując nerwowo usta. Jej wargi drgnęły lekko.

-”Wierzę, że wiesz co do ciebie czuję.”? - spytała parafrazując jego słowa.

Jeżeli do tej pory Quinn czuł się zawstydzony, to teraz zapragnął po prostu wczołgać się pod ziemię. Co go podkusiło by to powiedzieć? Cóż prawdopodobnie wizja niechybnej śmierci w płomieniach. Odejście tak po prostu, bez powiedzenia jej jak bardzo stała się dla niego ważna przez ten cały czas, wydawało się przestępstwem samym w sobie. Z drugiej jednak strony powiedzenie tego, również wydawało się czymś karygodnym. W jednej chwili, gdy spytała go czy chciałby coś jej powiedzieć, czuł niewypowiedziane „przed śmiercią” wiszące w powietrzu i nagle wszystkie słowa straciły sens. Nie miał czasu szukać ich by jej wytłumaczyć jego adorację jej osobą. Powiedzieć że ją kochał? Że spędzała mu sen z powiek w pozytywnym i negatywnym sensie tych słów? Że dała mu powód do życia, gdy wegetował przez dziesięć lat na Balmorze? Że pod jej wodzą czuł, że nareszcie naprawdę służył Imperium?

Ale teraz, gdy przeżyli te słowa ciążyły mu niemożliwie. Dzieliło ich tak wiele rzeczy, wiek, pozycja, sojusze… Ze wszystkich osób w galaktyce wiedział, że to właśnie on był dla niej najmniej odpowiedni. A mimo to, mimo że musiała to rozumieć nadal go ścigała. Wiedziała kiedy go nacisnąć kiedy odpuścić. Na początku myślał, że jej zainteresowanie było spowodowane czysto fizycznymi aspektami, co, oczywiście było wysoce nieprofesjonalne, w jego mniemaniu, ale dopuszczalne, w pewien pozbawiony emocji sposób. Po pewnym czasie zorientował się jednak jak bardzo się mylił.

Ilekroć byli w jednym pomieszczeniu zawsze czuł jej oczy na sobie. Flirtowała z nim z szorstkim uśmiechem, kradnąc mu oddech i zawsze bezpiecznie się wycofywała ilekroć czuł się przytłoczony jej obecnością. Nie mógł się oszukiwać wiecznie, wiedział podświadomie, że nie była kobietą, która znosiłaby jego niezdecydowanie, tak długo, gdyby chciała jedynie seksu. Jej intensywne spojrzenia były jego narkotykiem, a jego imię na ustach niespełnionym marzeniem.

Mimo to wiedział, że nie było między nimi przyszłości, nawet jeśli nie była ona jedyną, która jej pragnęła.

-Moja pani. - powiedział delikatnie przykładając otwartą dłoń do serca. - Muszę prosić o twoje wybaczenie. To było niezwykle…- otworzył usta i zamknął je kilka razy próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowo. - … niestosowne z mojej strony. Będę niezmiernie ci wdzięczny, moja pani, jeżeli puścisz w niepamięć ten incydent.

Uniosła na niego brew, prostując się nieznacznie.

-Rozumiem, że pragniesz nie poruszać tego tematu w rozmowie. - upewniła się, tonem którego nie do końca potrafił skwalifikować.

-Przyznaje, że nie jest to czymś dla mnie przyjemnym, ale potrafię przyznać się do pomyłki, moja pani. - powiedział zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język. Sheveres uniosła głowę obrzucając go spojrzeniem, które jasno ukazywało, że nie spodobała się jej jego odpowiedź, zaraz jednak jej oczy błysnęły podstępnym blaskiem.

-Oczywiście. Postaram się powstrzymać od „rozmowy” na ten temat. - powiedziała akcentując słowo „rozmowa” jakby nie do końca rozumiała jego znaczenie. - Czy mogę cię o coś poprosić, Quinn? - dodała obserwując go przenikliwie.

-Oczywiście, moja pani. - odpowiedział przyglądając się jej podejrzliwie. To spojrzenie w jej oczach i to, że nadal nie używała jego tytułu raczej nie świadczyły dobrze dla niego.

Uniosła ręce na boki, a następnie zgięła je w łokciach ustawiając prostopadle do ramion, wnętrzem dłoni na zewnątrz.

-Mógłbyś tak zrobić? - spytała i Malavai ledwo powstrzymał się od wzdrygnięcia na jej grzeczny ton głosu. Jego Lord nie był grzeczny. Potrafiła być miła, gdy tego trzeba, potrafiła nawet uśmiechać się zachęcająco, czego nikt by pewnie nie spodziewał się po jej poważnej codziennej fasadzie. Ale nie było w niej nic „grzecznego”. Patrząc na nią widziało się potężną kobietę o nieprzeniknionej twarzy, niestroniącej od przemocy, gdy sytuacja tego wymagała, ale jednocześnie zbyt poważnej by pozwalać sobie na okrutne dziecinne zabawy innych Sithów. I jeżeli Quinn mógł powiedzieć, że choć trochę ją znał, to wiedział że ten ton nie oznaczał nic dobrego dla niego.

-W ten sposób? - spytał niepewnie klonując jej postawę.

Przepłynęła po nim szybkim spojrzeniem,

-Idealnie. - wymruczała i nim Quinn zdążyłby zareagować nagłym ruchem wślizgnęła się pomiędzy jego nogi, Splątując ich place razem i unieruchamiając jego ręce przyciskając je do ściany. Ich klatki piersiowe luźno się o siebie ocierały,a ich twarze dzieliły centymetry.

Quinn wessał zaskoczony oddech tonąc w jej złotych oczach. Nie potrafił się skupić na niczym innym poza nią, nagle przysłoniła cały świat.

Czuł ich przyśpieszone oddechy łączące się w jedno. Była tak blisko że niemal czuł ten lekki uśmiech jaki wygiął jej usta. Poruszyła się nagle, przysuwając jeszcze bliżej, sprawiając że ich ciała otarły się o siebie, wyrywając mu z ust zduszony jęk. Czuł jej napierśnik napierający na jego klatkę piersiową, jej nogi wzdłuż swoich, jej palce lekko zacisnęły się na jego dłoniach, posyłając dreszcz podniecenia wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

Była tak blisko. Tak blisko że ich bicia serc zdawały się zlewać w jeden przerażająco szybki tętent. A jednocześnie nie wystarczająco. Zatrzymała się centymetry, milimetry od jego twarzy, tuż nad ustami, prawie a jednak nie dość. Quinn czekał na jej wargi, podniecony do granic możliwości, gdy nagle zdał sobie sprawy co robiła. Czekała. Chciała by on wykonał krok.

Chciał ją przekląć, za to jak dobrze go znała. Gdyby, gdyby go teraz pocałowała z łatwością wmówiłby sobie, że nie mógł odmówić swojemu Lordowi. Mógłby uwierzyć, że nie chciał tego pocałunku, że został zmuszony, że wciąż jest dla niego ratunek, że nadal może oszukiwać siebie mówiąc, że nic do niej nie czuje. Jednakże w sytuacji, w której go postawiła to on musiał wykonać ruch, musiał niemal przyznać przed nią że pragnął tego pocałunku, że jej pragnął. A na galaktykę, pragnął go.

Dzieliły ich milimetry. Tak nie wiele wystarczyłoby by uwolnić ręce i przyciągnąć ją do niego, nareszcie zasmakować te usta, poczuć jej gorący oddech na jego wargach, mieć te przepiękne złote oczy zamglone z pożądania.

I pragnął tego. Ale wiedział również, że nie miało to sens. Ten pocałunek nie byłby tylko fizycznym aktem. Byłby poddaniem się jej woli, przyznaniem, że o nią dbał, a nie tylko wykonywał jej rozkazy. Emocjonalne przywiązanie do niej było co najmniej nie mądre, wiedział to. Dziś służył był jej wiernym sługą, lecz jutro? Jutro może nagle otrzymać rozkaz by zaaranżować „wypadek”, by pomylić leki opatrując jej rany, nie zauważyć wroga osłaniając jej tyły. Jego lojalność nie należała do niej i ciężar tej wiedzy, wciąż utrzymywał go na miejscu, nawet gdy przesunęła się lekko ocierając o jego erekcję, wydobywając z jego gardła niskie warknięcie.

Obserwował oczarowany jak jej oczy rozszerzają się pod wpływem tego dźwięku, jak oblizuje żarłocznie usta koniuszkiem języka. Chciał posmakować te usta.

Na niebiosa była wszystkim czego pragnął. Siłą, miażdżąc tchawice swoich wrogów samym ruchem nadgarstka. Mądrością, prowadząc żołnierzy do zwycięstwa. Nie mógł nasycić się pasją jaką w niej widział, gdy rzucała się na wrogów, gdy walczyła, jej bliźniacze miecze świetlne wyznaczały czerwone ścieżki w powietrzu. Jej ciało przecinające powietrze, była tancerką, niosąc śmierć i zniszczenie, z gracją, która pozostawiała go szalonego z pożądania. Uwielbiał jej potęgę, gdy zadawała śmiertelne ciosy, gdy prostowała się po walce, ociekająca krwią, niczym potwór z starych legend, aura mocy wisząca w powietrzu, była tak piękna, że chciał wielbić każdy jej krok.

Zawsze podziwiał Sithów z ich tajemniczą mocą, ale ona była wszystkim czego szukał. Potężna w mocy, żądna w władaniu, wciąż jednak rozsądna w boju, ostrożna i skupiona na celu. Spoglądając na nią, pytał sam siebie czemu to ona nie mogła znaleźć go na Balmorze? Ruszył by za nią nawet, gdy miała 17 lat.

Mimo wszystkiego jednak co miała, mimo potęgi jaką zdobyła, uwielbiał to, że nie uważała ją za coś pewnego. To jak traktowała załogę jak rodzinę, zawsze jednak upewniając się, że nie dadzą rady wbić jej nóż w plecy. To jak trenowała godzinami wciąż próbując się udoskonalić. To jak walczyła pełną piersią, nigdy nie wycofując się przed swoimi ludźmi. Delikatnie ściskając jej palce czuł zgrubienia i odciski, którymi były pokryte.

A czemu nie pomyślał, zahipnotyzowany jej złotymi oczami, zamglonymi od niemych obietnic. Dlaczego nie mógłby się dać porwać temu uczuciu. Nauczyć się jej ciała na pamięć. Rzucić ja na podłogę i wziąć ją tu i teraz, szybko brutalnie, czując jej zadowolony uśmiech na swoich wargach.

Mógł to zrobić. Mógłby pozwolić sobie choć raz… zaufać komuś. Mógłby pozwolić jej poznać siebie. Oddać jej swoją lojalność, zerwać wszelakie kontakty z Barasem. Pozwolić by prowadziła go nie tylko na misjach. Zaznajomić się z tym ciężkim, trującym poczuciem szczęścia, które czuł ilekroć stała u jego boku.

Mógłby to zrobić i umrzeć w procesie.

Jednakże jeśli nie mógł jej zaufać, nie mógł jej nic obiecać, wciąż mógł ją pocałować… ten jeden, jedyny raz. Malavai pochylił się odrywając ciało od ściany, przestrzeń między nimi była wspomnieniem, mimo że ich usta nadal się nie dotykały, czuł jej rzęsy na swoim policzku, gdy jej powieki opadły ciężko, lekkie westchnienie ulgi, nie do końca pewien czy jego czy jej, gdy nagle ciszę przerwał dźwięk holocomu.

Kapitan złapał otrzeźwiony oddech, prostując się z przerażeniem co do tego co chciał zrobić i ulgą, że im przerwano.

Shevres odsunęła się widząc zmianę w jego postawie, nową pewność, które wyprostowała jego rysy. Wykrzywiła się w irytacji, prostując się i odbierając połączenie. Quinn ledwo usłyszał przerywany raport Pierce'a wstając i doprowadzając się do porządku. Obserwował z najwyższym spokojem jak Sheveres twardym głosem rozkazuje porucznikowi by utrzymał pozycję do ich przybycia i z nagłym przebłyskiem olśnienia zdał sobie sprawę, że postawił się Sithowi.

Z jednej strony sprzeciwianie się Sithowi było pewnym wyrokiem śmierci, z drugiej strony… wyprostował się napełniony jakimś nieznanym poczuciem triumfy, jakby w jakiś szalony sposób udało mu się… ją pokonać.

Shevres rozłączyła połączenie i bez słowa ruszyła do wyjścia. Malavai podążał za nią spokojnie z całych sił próbując nie okazać na twarzy zadowolenia, które czuł.

Dopiero gdy stali w windzie w milczeniu czekając aż wyniesie ich nad ziemie Jego pani wypuściła głęboki oddech irytacji i przymknęła na chwilę oczy w geście znużenia.

-Nie znoszę cię. - zamruczała cicho i Quinn nie mógł już dłużej powstrzymać uśmiechu. Pochylił głowę próbując go ukryć.

-Zdaję sobie sprawę, moja pani.


End file.
